John Rouqe Anderson
General John Rouqe Anderson was an Alliance Army Green Beret Colonel, and later a General in the Red Legion. He was the brother to Ely Dominic Anderson, founder of the Red Legion. John was marked KIA on August 7, 2177 CE. John was cruel, and was very similar to his brother, although most soldiers would rather be on a suicide squad than in his platoon (once a full-out attack brigade) -they had a larger chance of survival. It would later turn out that the then Colonel survived, and had joined cerberous as an extremest and test subject. John would later be "re-created" and his biotics bolstered by dark energy, making him one of the most powerful biotics ever, rivalled only by Gilian Grayson and asari matriarchs. Biography John was born on Earth to Elighai Jack Anderson and Mary Kirkpatrick, he had one older sister and two younger, along with his youngest sibling, Ely. At a young age, he started being cruel, sadistic, and outrageously violent.﻿ At age nine, he was sent to a boot camp, but was released later after harming a young CI trying to restrain him. His actions were stunning, and many thought he was an abomination to nature, being unnaturally strong and having psychotic tendencies. His father, Elighai, a captain in the Navy, decided it would be best to send him to an insane aslyum. John broke as soon as he was "given the chance", and killed the aslyum director. He killed three guards and a psychiatrist. He made his way back by the time he was twelve, and mudered his elder sister Sam, beating her to death with the family dog. He was restrained by his father, and was to be sent to a real prison, but he was kidknapped by AR 21, an extremist squad from an extemist group, known as Cerberus. John was expiremented on, his past erased, and was praticly reborn, his older self locked away. John lived in Cerberus facilities until an Alliance squad raided an killed almost everyone. He was rescued and returned to his family after he revealed who he was. After returning home and celebrating his sixteenth birthday, John was put back in school, without having to repeat grades or even give assistance by counselors. His father, Captain Anderson, would explain to people to just forget his dissappearance, as John said little about. John would never act starnge or abnormal for years, until after joining an alliance training program. Personality and Traits John was an extremely powerful man, and at two hundred-seventy four centimeters and weighing over one hundred forty-five kilograms, he stood over most soldiers on the battlefield, human or alien. He was extremely muscular, and as a child, made no time for anything but work, his few friends, and conditioning himself into a perfect soldier. As a commander to alliance soldiers, most feared him for his short temper, a trait that would demote him twice and promote him once. He was so large actually, that during the First Contact War, a turian commander ordered all his snipers to fire upon the "Monstrous Beast", a nickname that followed him for his career during the Contact, although shortened to "Beast", but this name was only said by turians, and he never learned of the name. During his forty-two years in the Army, John would boost morale in his troops in battle, so much so that he would gain the upper hand in all his battles. John Rouqe Anderson was known to be ruthless, aggressive, and even a psychopath. He would often hit and abuse soldiers, and one soldier even said: Colonel Anderson was also known be very blunt, one time telling Councilor Lidanya to "...fuck off and suck the turian's balls". When the salarian councilor intervened, he almost pulled his heavy pistol, saying "Talk to me again you slimy alien bastard and I won't hesitate to blow your fucking head off." John was almost demoted after the incident, but instead was never promoted, nor allowed to be promoted again. He was also banned from the Citadel for six years, not that he'd ever be capable to come back. But even after his death, the Alliance never revoked any medals, and locked his files away after the late Dun Golvok's family started investigating his death. Trivia *Rouqe is based off of Jorge-052 from Halo: Reach. Although their personalities are nothing alike, both have the same physical traits as the other. Gallery ﻿ Category:Colonels Category:Soldiers Category:Articles by Hunter Zealot Category:Humans Category:Military Category:Males Category:Vanguard Class Category:Dominatus Universum